Field Trip
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville are taken on trips around the world in their seventh year, as is Hogwarts tradition. Will they find love, new friends, or adventure?
1. Chapter 1: Sign Ups

_The following story takes place in a time where books 6 and 7 didn't happen, and Voldemort is out golfing and having a butterbeer or two with his pals._

_The story doesn't have POVs, but it does have Sides, which focuses on one character's thoughts and actions in third person._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter or anything else referenced in the story. I only own the journal that I write my fanfics in._

Chapter 1: Sign-ups

Side: Hermione

"Seventh years! Seventh years! Attention!" Professor McGonagall's voice called in the great hall.

There was an immediate silence. Whenever Professor McGonagall was speaking, it was anyone's mistake to speak over her.

"As you know, it is Hogwart's tradition to send all seventh years on a field trip to the location of their choice; limited, of course for your safety. There are sign up sheets in the entrance hall for those who wish to participate in the traditions of the school.

"The following choices are: Potions, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures for those of you interested in a trip relating to one of your subjects.

"The other choices are: Quidditch, Gobstones, and the Ministry of you do not prefer any of these choices, there is a sheet for those of you who wish to visit a wizardry school of your choice. Each sheet holds twenty names, and each school will take ten students. You may sign up when the lunch feast is over. That is all."

There was an immediate wave of chatter as the students began to discuss which field trip to choose.

"Well, I think the Ministry is a rather fine choice," said Hermione. "but Transfiguration is important, too. And it would be _lovely_ to see where Professor Flitwick would take us, wouldn't it?"

She turned her head to the left to see that she was being ignored; her two best friends were talking about quidditch.

"D'you suppose we'd be able to play at all?" asked Ron, her red-haired companion.

"Maybe," Harry replied, helping himself to a tart. "but we wouldn't be meeting any international teams, would we?"

"I dunno, I think-"

"Ron! Seriously!" Hermione said. "I know you guys would prefer quidditch, but what if it's already been taken by the time you sign up?"

"Well that won't happen, of course." he replied, shoving a forkful of apple pie in his mouth.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because, you'll sign us up yourself. Everyone knows that you'd do anything to get what you want, and I'm sure they'd- What was that for?" He yelped- Hermione had just hit him on the head with her copy of Hogwarts, a History. 

She ignored him for the rest of lunch by reading, occasionally pausing to listen to the Slytherins' conversations.

"What are you signing up for, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson cooed, her hand rubbing on the side of his arm.

"Astronomy is my choice." he replied. "I hear we'll be building a rocketship and traveling to Mars so we can explore Pigfarts."

"And Pigfarts is?"

"The best wizarding school in the galaxy, of course. Father's been trying to get me in for years. At least now they can see what they're missing."

===========================SCG17===============================

When lunch had ended there was an immediate rush to the entrance hall. Students were shoving each other out of the way to get to their chosen subject sheets. Harry and Ron, however, stayed behind with Hermione.

"So, er" said Ron. "We're just going to go to Potions, so er… you can sign us up, right?"

"Well, I-" she started, but they had already sprinted down to the dungeons before she could object.

She sighed and carried her books to the entrance hall. Most of the students had already signed up and were heading to their classes. Hermione picked up one of the self-inking quills off a table nearby. She then headed over to the sign up sheet for the quidditch field trip.

"I can't believe I would agree to signing those two up," she whispered to herself, before she remembered that she never really agreed in the first place.

When she reached the quidditch sign-up sheet, she was not at all surprised to see that all twenty slots had already been filled up. Some students had tried to charm their names over other's, which resulted in minor lots of ink over the paper.

More students had already begun to leave, so Hermione, not wanting to be late, started searching for any subject that had with three slots left open. Before long, her choices narrowed down to three.

"Okay, so either Gobstones, Astronomy, or Muggle Studies." she muttered.

"You'd better not choose Astronomy, Granger."

Hermione turned around. Draco Malfoy was facing her, accompanied by his thug friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm pretty sure they don't allow mudbloods into Pigfarts. Rumbleroar would just eat them all." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, holding back her rage.

"Malfoy, the last place any of us would want to go is on a trip with you. And I'm not particularly into Gobstones, so…" she stopped.

She went over to the Muggle Studies sheet and wrote Harry's Ron's and her own names in the existing spots.

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

She spun herself around and headed toward Potions, ignoring Draco, who was busy imitating a lion and… singing.

It doesn't matter what he looks like, she thought. What matters is what the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces will be when I tell them the news.

_My first! Review and comment, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I have overnight camp coming up. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Potions in Motion

Chapter Two: Potions in Motion

Side: Harry

Harry was seated in Potions, next to Ron. They were too busy discussing quidditch to pay any attention to the Girding potion they were supposed to make.

"Charlie told me that you get to meet with an international team!" said Ron.

"D'you know which one?" Harry asked.

"No, it changes every year. Charlie got to meet Ireland. He's lucky though, they were-" He paused, as Hermione had just entered the room.

"You're late, Miss Granger," came the cold, dark voice that Harry knew belonged to Professor Snape.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Hermione set down her books next to Ron, who was watching Harry stir fairy wings into their cauldron.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered, "Did you sign us up?"

Hermione, who was too busy adding doxy eggs to her potion, ignored them. The boys took her silence to mean yes, and began chatting again.

"And then he said that you can get a souvenir replica of the stadium that's this long!" he swung out his arms wide, smacking Harry in the face.

"Ouch, Ron." Harry said, rubbing his nose.

"So, Hermione," Ron said, "How many people signed up before us?"

"Erm… twenty." she replied, stirring in her billywig stings.

"But… wait- If there's only twenty spots, so that would mean…" Harry drifted off mid-sentence, a shocked look on his face.

Ron had just realized what Harry meant and yelled out a big, "WHAT?!" causing him to knock down a jar of fairy wings, shattering it.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," said Snape. He muttered a quick repairing charm to fix the jar, then swiftly spun around and went into his office.

"You mean, we're not signed up for quidditch?"

"I'm sorry, but you two should have signed yourselves up. So you did-"

"Don't say we got what we deserved!" Ron growled.

* * *

The trio ran out of the dungeons after class, only to be met by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she said. "You three are to report to your selected classroom, which I believe is… Muggle Studies. Fifth floor."

She strode away, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione to ascend the stairs by themselves. Staircase by staircase, they climbed, ignoring a very boastful Malfoy on the third floor.

"What's he going on about?" Ron asked, as Draco waved his arms as if trying to fly with cement blocks tied to his legs.

"Just keep walking," Hermione muttered.

They finally reached the large wooden door on the fifth floor. Harry wondered what the muggle studies classroom looked like, as he had never really gone inside it before.

He pushed open the door. There was a faint smell of lilacs, and he immediately bumped into someone. No, not one person. There were two bodies. He looked up and-

"Neville?"


End file.
